1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a measuring device, and more specifically to a measuring device that is used to measure the roundness or length of a cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional measuring device for a cylinder generally comprises two ejector rods for holding two opposite ends of the cylinder, and a gauge for measuring the roundness or length of the cylinder.
In order to obtain high accuracy in measurement, the ejector rods need to be aligned to an axis of the cylinder as far as possible, but it will take a lot of time to ensure the alignment between the ejector rods and the axis of the cylinder. Therefore, it can be seen that the conventional measuring device is too complicated to operate.